Goodbye
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Trent dan Claire meninggalkan Mineral Town. a short oneshot. warning : no plot,just fluff


**a/n** : i'm a beginner writer ^^; wishing for one or maybe two reviews to see what people think about my writing style xD please be nice enough to review if you read this^^

=0=0=

Aku memandang koper-koper ku sekali lagi, kemudian menoleh dan termangu melihat rumah kayu sederhana yang sudah kutinggali selama 4 tahun ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebentuk air mata menggenang namun dengan cepat kutepis, sebuah suara di dalam kepalaku bergumam, menyuruh diriku untuk tidak menangis.  
"Claire," panggilnya dengan suara lembut, ia memegang pundakku yang sedikit bergetar,berusaha memutar tubuhku agar aku memandangnya.  
"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lirih,lalu ia memelukku. Aku merasakan tangannya yang merengkuhku juga bergetar, lalu kubalas pelukannya dengan lebih erat,seakan hendak meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.  
"Tidak,trent. Ini keputusanku, aku yang sudah memutuskan untuk ikut bersamamu."

Ketika aku dan trent memasuki Inn, Ann langsung berlari menghambur dan memelukku kuat, sambil terisak kedua telapak tangan kecilnya memegang wajahku, dengan mata bundar birunya ia memandangku lekat-lekar, seakan berusaha untuk menyimpan setiap lekuk garis wajahku kedalam benaknya.  
"Kau benar-benar akan pergi claire? Oh claire..aku akan sangat merindukanmu.."  
Aku tersenyum tipis dan menekan dahiku kepada dahinya. "Aku akan datang kembali,Ann. Janji."

Kami melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing dan aku melempar senyum kepada doug, mengangguk pelan saat ia memintaku untuk menjaga diri. Gray dan cliff berdiri disampinya, cliff seperti biasa memberikan senyum lemah, namun hari ini wajahnya terlihat lebih sedih dari biasanya. Gray mendengus,melipat kedua lengannya dan menatap trent dengan tajam dan dingin. "Tolong jaga claire untukku.." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah, yang. kemudian disambut trent dengan mantap, "pasti. kau tidak perlu khawatir." Lalu ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangku dengan posesif.  
"Gray.."  
"Jangan bilang apa-apa." Potongnya sebelum aku bahkan mengatakan apapun.  
"Jaga dirimu. dan pulanglah sesekali kesini, kami...kami akan merindukanmu."  
Aku merasakan gelombang airmata mulai menyerang namun kugigit bibirku, berusaha agar tidak berderai air mata. Aku benci perpisahan yang penuh air mata.  
"Aku akan kembali."

Pantai terlihat suram dan sepi sekali pada musim dingin itu. Seluruh warga kota berkumpul, mengantar kami menuju ke kapal yang akan membawa aku dan trent jauh sekali dari mineral town,menuju kehidupan baru di Central City. Popuri terisak saat aku memeluknya, rick dan lilia mengangguk sedih lalu menepuk punggungku. aku melepaskan popuri dan menggendong may yang menangis keras.  
"Onee-chan...may tidak mau kau pergi.."  
"Maaf, may." Ucapku dengan berat hati. "Aku harus pergi...tapi aku akan kembali nanti untuk menjegukmu, oke? Berhentilah menangis.." Kukecup pipinya dan kulingkarkan kalung bunga yang kubeli dari won 2 tahun lalu di leher mungilnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menghampus airmatanya.  
karen mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan kuat, dan perlahan lahan melepaskanku. Ia mengusap setitik airmata di mata hijaunya yang indah, lalu tersenyum.  
"Berjuanglah! Kau akan bahagia, trent ada bersamamu." Ia memandang trent dan lelaki itu tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kalian naik, kapalnya akan pergi sebentar lagi." Thomas mengingatkan kami, dan bel tanda kapal akan berangkat pun berbunyi nyaring. Aku memangdang semua orang dengan hati perih, tidak pernah kukira aku akan pergi meninggalkan mineral town. Setelah menikah dengan trent ia mendapat panggilan untuk melayani pasien di central city, dan aku memutuskan untuk mendampinginya. Kujual semua harta bendaku, peternakanku, dan kukembalikan semua ayam pada rick dan semua ternak pada barley. Kini aku harus berpisah dengan kota kecil yang hangat ini, namun sejujurnya aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal melakukannya, ini semua karena trent.

Mayor thomas mengangkat topinya, memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir lalu aku menunduk dan mengecup pipinya yang bersemu merah lalu ia terkekeh. Pria tua itu menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat, matanya melibaskan cahaya pengharapan yang menguatkan ku. Kini airmata telah mengering. "Terimakasih atas segalanya." setelah itu kami memasuki kapal, bersama dengan kapal yang begerak dengan lambat, mulai meninggalkan mineral town dengan enggan,seperti hati kami.  
Aku memandang penduduk mineral town sekali lagi, tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka, masih bisa kulihat teman-temanku menangis sedih, karen bersandar pada rick dan cowok itu memeluknya, sementara cliff dengan malu2 memegang tangan ann yang bergetar, gadis itu melambai dengan sekuat tenaga, yang kubalas dengan sama kuatnya. Kulihat gray berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan, memandang lurus kearahku, walaupun jauh aku bisa membayangkan mata birunya yang sama dengan milikku semakin menggelap, dahinya mengerut,menahan sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan tapi tak ia katakan pada akhirnya. Kulihat kedua belah bibirnya bergerak, angin laut yang kencang kemudian membawa suaranya.  
"Selamat tinggal.."

Penduduk mineral town semakin mengecil dari pandangan, saat mereka tak terlihat lagi barulah aku menyerah pada airmata dan menangis terisak-isak, trent memelukku dengan kuat, lalu menciumku dengan amat perlahan,dan amat lembut. Walaupun sudah menikah dengannya selama setahun, aku masih saja bergetar ketika ia menyentuhku, menciumku, dan memelukku seperti ini. Aku tahu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Karena itu aku tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk terus mendampinginya.

Kami terus berpelukan,menutup mata kami dan membayangkan kawan-kawan yang kami tinggalkan di balik pelupuk mata lalu memandang lurus ke lautan yang biru, menatap cahaya matahari senja oranye yang perlahan lahan tenggelam diantara buih-buih lautan.


End file.
